Exemplary embodiments of this invention generally relates to aircrafts and, more particularly, a galley chiller system for use in an aircraft.
A typical commercial aircraft has several cooling systems, including a galley chiller system dedicated to refrigerating the food carts in the galleys to prevent food spoilage prior to use by the cabin attendants. These food carts have in the past been interfaced with cold air supply systems in the galley designed to cool the interiors of the food carts. Such cool air distribution systems were generally co-located with the balance of the galley and interface to the food carts by means of gaskets connecting the food carts to a plenum containing the cool air.
Aircraft galley chiller systems include a cooling module configured to cool the air that is then supplied to the food carts in the galley. A conventional cooling module includes a heat exchanger having a single, multipass core. As a result of moisture present in the airflow provided to the heat exchanger for cooling, water from the airflow may condense in the first few passes of the heat exchanger. This water may then freeze on the heat exchanger fins as it drains into the cooler section of the core. These ice formations may block the flow of air through the heat exchanger, thereby reducing the efficiency and functionality of the cooling module and the galley chiller system.